Geisha
by Kisuna
Summary: U.A El, un obstinado que el huye a su pasado... Ella... Una Geisha que quizo haberlo vivido... Ambos terminan odiandose mientras se aman, pues el reflejo del pasado, no es mas que la gestacion del futuro.


Geisha

_El sol brilla, porque sino no habría luz. Las flores caen porque llega el otoño y solo, abandonando ellas el follaje, es que podemos ver la majestuosidad del invierno que se alza frío y blanquecino, reclamando atención con un distorsionado pudor, solo para opacar las flores y la vida que yace en los árboles o el agua, y sin embargo, seguir siendo hermoso._

Una tos seca broto de los pulmones de aquella anciana… Sus ropas raídas por el tiempo y el uso denotaban con firmeza la humilde clase social a la que pertenecía. Su cara parecía una graciosa uva arrugada, y su voz era profunda y suave… Recuerdo bien ese día… El día que recuperé conciencia de que era un ser humano… El día en que note como un calor abrasaba mi piel solo escuchando la historia que florecía de la boca de esa desgraciada anciana que mendigaba por las calles y cantaba a viva voz las experiencias que la vida le había obsequiado, o los sortilegios que su anciana y _quizás _desgastada o perturbada mente pudiera procrear.

Lo cierto es que nunca que sentí más viva que al verla aquel día en el claro de un parque sin nombre, _o quizás es que no lo recuerdo, _lo que si recuerdo bien, es que los cerezos estaban en flor y la brisa los mecía con suavidad, que imagen mas hermosa… Mas aun, recuerdo como la mujer se sacudía violentamente a causa de una tos que acudía de vez en cuando recordándole que pronto se la llevaría, y como, arreglándose el trapo sucio y minúsculo que ella llamaba su "chalina de la mas pura seda", se aclaraba la garganta atrayendo completamente la atención de las personas que le rodeaban – destaquemos que eran suficientes para llenar un salón de clase de niños de primaria – entornó sus ojos y sonrió… - _Buenas tardes- _Dijo con parsimonia observando a cada una de las personas que la observaban aglomerándose en un corro alrededor del banco que ella ocupaba…

En su mayoría eran niños, destacaba un adolescente con cabellos largos y fosforescentes, lo que me recordó esas luces de neón que solían usarse para esos moteles de mala muerte que ofertaban noches con descuentos y garantizaban no mas que una cama y si tenían suerte solo dos cucarachas en la habitación; había también una pareja de enamorados que se tomaban con sutileza de la mano y se lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando escondiendo tras ellas sonrisillas cursis a mi parecer…

-Acércate muchacha… - Me sobresalté ligeramente cuando la anciana se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió, la melodía que era su voz no distaba mucho de una exquisita pieza de violín, no comprendía el por qué… Pero atacada por la curiosidad me descrucé de brazos, mi cuerpo volvió todo su peso contra el suelo cuando me descargue del árbol que me mantenía a distancia de la multitud y me acerqué con pasos lentos, pero que no dejaban de ser seguros.

- ¿De que se trata la historia de hoy anciana? – Le dijo el joven de fosforescente cabellera, sin ánimos de ser muy educado por supuesto… - Calma muchacho… La paciencia es una virtud… De la cual vos careces… - Dijo observándole con paciencia… Fijó luego su mirada en mi, que aun me sentía un poco rezagada y agregó con esa melodiosa voz que tenia – Ven niña… Siéntate a mi lado… - Me sentí ligeramente ofendida, yo estaba ya en la flor de mis 15 años, no era ninguna _niña _pero le reste importancia en vista de que la gente comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Hoy, se me antoja un ligero cambio… - Dijo moviendo su dedo graciosamente y observándonos como si fuéramos los pupilos que observan a su tutor. – Mis días cada vez están mas escasos, y no quisiera morir sin contar esto que vi hace poco… - Frunció levemente el ceño… - Es una de esas historias cursilonas, pero la forma en que fue vivida, es tan apasionante como el amor que usa un artista para hablar de su musa… - Dio una ligera pausa mientras un absceso de tos la atacaba nuevamente… La brisa del parque comenzaba a enfriar, pero aun así no me animaba a levantarme de aquel lugar y abandonar esa especie de reunión de locos, bohemios, enamorados, niños, y una anciana parlanchina…

-Verán… ¿Saben lo que es una geisha? – Un murmullo de negación nos abordó – Mejor así… - Dijo mientras un muchacho bostezaba descaradamente.

-_Una brisa calida y sutil susurraba los secretos de ese templo a la joven que respiraba quedamente… Pero bien, no es aquí donde mi historia inicia; no; el principio es irreal y pragmático, como un espejo que refleja no solo lo que vemos, sino lo que no deseamos ver… O como aquel viejo y sonado dicho que reza fielmente "todo depende del cristal con que se mire"…. Por lo cual esta historia no hará excepción… Podemos comenzar en el final del encuentro, cuando la doncella se despide de su amado y la brisa le remueve los cabellos, o podemos comenzar por el primer latir de ambos corazones, la primera vez que notan el bombeo acelerado que origina el otro en su órgano vital. O quizás… En el más lógico; de cómo o porqué, los sortilegios del destino los arrastran sin recato a una unión que no será bien aceptada…_

_Se preguntaran quien soy yo_ – dijo deteniéndose a hacer su acostumbrada presentación previa a sus historias, (cosa que yo no sabia por lo que seguía muy atenta) - pues, no mas que un quien, un alguien que se encarga de llevar de boca en boca historias, vivencias, y para este caso, un cuento que podría decirse de hadas, sin embargo aquí no hay dragones ni brujas del bien o el mal… No, no, no, para eso ya tenemos bastantes merlines, quijotes y diosas. Vayamos mejor a otro mundo, donde una cultura, el vestigio de una era gloriosa (recordemos, depende del cristal que utilicemos para observarlo) y el presente; se unen como dos gotas de agua que caen de distintos árboles y se encuentran en la misma charca arrastradas por la lluvia o por el simple destino.

Por ahora… Solo puedo decirles que Japón, el mágico lugar que cobija múltiples secretos gracias a una cultura sublime y erótica, ya no es antiguo… Antiguo como la época que albergaba a las _geishas… _Criaturas que según la tradición occidental (curiosamente la de algunos aquí…)- Dijo mirando en derredor - no son mas que _prostitutas costosas _que se empleaban en una época donde abundaban casas de té, kimonos costosos y la luz eléctrica era solo algo que muy pocos solían costear. Sin embargo… No vine yo hoy a hablarles de lo que una Geisha es o no…

Como decía, Japón ya no es antiguo; por lo tanto los principios de tecnología, bares de mala muerte, ciudades plagadas de automóviles ultimo modelo, y el nacimiento de una era consumista y carente de toda tradición o cultura, mas que la que se disponen a absorber, sencillamente la hacen ver a ella, una_ Geisha, _o al menos el vestigio de una de aquellas geishas del antiguo Japón, como una mancha negra en medio de una pulcra pared blanca…

Fría y solitaria, en su alma iba tatuado un pasado ilógico para la palabra feliz, y coherente para las injusticias y tristezas… No hallaba quien pudiera domar su superioridad. Y la mascara de porcelana que portaba con recelo guardaba sus fantasmas y su mayor anhelo… El anhelo de aquel pasado que nunca vivió; es una delicada flor que se mantiene en el tiempo, resurge en las sombras y… brilla sin notarlo… Cae como una hoja hacia el suelo y se enlaza por el destino con _El..._ El albergue donde hallará… El escarmiento a su soledad y terquedad…

_El_ por su parte al igual que Japón no era antiguo… Era solo un joven… Para ser mas precisos el joven mas poderoso del país en aquel entonces gracias a su importante compañía, y lo que esta producía para el mismo. Cuando su mejor amigo le notifico que como regalo de cumpleaños le iba a obsequiar nada mas y nada menos que _una Geisha,_ por él, solo paso la idea de que "si quería una prostituta, se iba a un bar"... Sin embargo su opinión no podía distar más de la realidad... _El… _Sabia bien como iba esa onda de las mascaras; y aunque la suya no era de porcelana; si era una sumamente dolorosa de cargar, pues guardaba los recuerdos de un pasado que el odiaba mas que a si mismo… Irónicamente, el destino es cruel con nosotros, y _el _jamás pensó que habría de encarar al vestigio de _su pasado… _Y menos, en _ella. _

Si recordamos que ella era un _obsequio _para el… Quizás esto la convierta en una propiedad… Pero..._ Ella no era un objeto, tampoco, sería una vulgar amante y menos SU amante, como la costumbre le dictaría... Y el... No estaba muy resuelto a aceptar ni su presencia, ni el hecho de que el ser que el más odiaba se labrara execrable y como un fantasma en ella..._

El destino es una felonía; por lo tanto cuando menos deseamos algo; es cuanto mas debemos enfrentarlo...

_Sin embargo, las hojas caen ligeras de los árboles, y abrazadas por el viento danzan cual bailarina sobre sus zapatillas, susurran los secretos que se anidan desde las raíces de los viejos y frondosos árboles que les sirven de morada, van dejando su huella en los lugares que visitan… Su olor, su inconfundible color, la hermosura de sus formas, y el deleite con la que son recibidas por el suelo hacen que no evite recordar que hay quienes, o seres muy parecidos a ellas…_

_Los seres humanos…_ Cual hojas no habemos dos iguales¿lo habéis notado, nos arrastran corrientes de brisa calida o ventiscas frías pero aun así vamos dejando la huella de nuestro paso en los senderos que recorremos… Hoy… comienza aquí mi nueva historia…- sonrió satisfecha - El nuevo cuento que escuche por ahí, o del que pude ser testigo… No lo recuerdo bien…. Pero pese a mis achaques… Espero que mis palabras les sirvan de guía para que vivan junto a mí los vestigios de el y ella… La que quizás fuera una _Geisha… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prólogo

De cómo dos gotas de agua pueden unirse

Año: _Alguno en la historia del mundo (Más avanzado que ayer, pero atrasado que mañana)  
_Lugar: Kyoto, Japón.

Sonrió absorta en el vaivén suave de las hojas; cuanta tranquilidad le proporcionaba ese sutil espectáculo…Los cerezos derramaban sus hojas sobre el pequeño lago del lugar que solía reflejar mas que la luna en las noches despejadas o los árboles que lo rodeaban enmarcando las pequeñas bancas que estaban dispuestas por aquí y por allá… El viejo templo guardaba como morada y secreto a lo que ella era…Una _geisha… _Oculta al mundo real por sencilla timidez, o frívola enemistad de ella hacia la humanidad… Quien sabe…

Los altos pilares de madera y rocas blancas curveadas servían de recinto a una de las mas hermosas historias de amor que ella hubiese presenciado, o quizás… la _única _de la que había sido testigo…Era uno de los templos mas hermosos de Kioto, y ella aun no comprendía como el destino le había hecho llegar a el tantos años atrás…

Miró la delicada mesita que tenía su merienda; el té por lo visto había perdido todo ápice de calor – llevaba allí puesto casi mas de media hora sin ser tocado - por lo que no le apetecía siquiera probarlo. Su mente estaba tan dispersa que no acababa de asimilar la realidad que la bofeteaba con crueldad.

Se colocó elegantemente en pie y su pequeña mano acaricio con delicadeza la seda del hermoso kimono que vestía ese día. Unos pasos acelerados resonaron en la pasarela de madera que estaba paralela a la habitación donde ella se encontraba y la sacaron abruptamente de sus ensoñaciones… La persona al otro lado de la puerta corrediza no se tomo molestia en avisar su llegada pues la corrió abruptamente y mientras respiraba agitadamente se acerco a ella - Señorita, acaba de llegar esto… El señor Miyazaki que ha pedido que se la traiga inmediatamente – Ella observó el sobre que reposaba tranquilo en las manos de la muchacha…

-Gracias Sango – Agregó ella con su inanimada voz mientras recibía la carta. La joven que bien podría ser una doncella o una criada le sonrió abiertamente y se disponía a dejarla a solas cuando se detuvo en el umbral – Señorita¿desea que cierre aquella puerta? - Señalo con un fino dedo la puerta corrediza que daba al balconcito que ella acababa de abandonar, y donde había estado "tomando" el té… La joven aludida negó con tranquilidad, - no te preocupes, lo haré yo cuando abandone el cuarto – La que respondía al nombre de sango hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado.

La joven de entornados y bellos ojos suspiró entre la pesadumbre y el humor negro, esa joven sango… Si que era impetuosa para entrar en las habitaciones… Escucho el suave ulular del viento como si pasara por el filo de una botella y miró la carta que sostenía en su mano… _¿Habría llegado ya la hora? _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Año: El mismo  
Lugar: Tokio, Japón.

Sus ojos recorrían ávidamente el documento, parpadeaba solo lo necesario y a pesar de que estaba cansado – por la "falta de sueño completo" como le llamaba Kaede – el no tenía intenciones de detener su lectura; y menos la revisión de los permisos necesarios que al fin había conseguido para promover la campaña publicitaria de su nuevo producto.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su tarea y con un ligero gruñido levanto el auricular – Que sucede Saori – Le dijo a su secretaria irritado… Al otro lado de la majestuosa oficina, pasando por las puertas dobles y llegando al final del pasillo del piso 24 de la torre Arashima la joven secretaria del jefe se mordisqueó el labio nerviosa – _Tiene una llamada señor – _Escucho un bufido indignado del otro lado del auricular – Pues, créeme que _ya lo note_… Sino, como te hubieses atrevido a interrumpir… – Siseo el hombre peligrosamente. La joven ahogo un suspiro… Hoy estaba de _muy _mal humor, por lo visto.

Pasa la llamada de una vez – Saori con sus bucles castaños y ojos afilados salió de su ensimismamiento, el tono impaciente de su jefe no daba espacio a replicas o distracciones– Eh, si, si señor, ya le comunico al señor Miroku – Agregó nerviosa y se apuró en marcar la extensión de la oficina del señor Inuyasha Arashima.

_¿Miroku, _pensó el joven de 27 años mientras escuchaba el saludo de su amigo del otro lado del "aparato ese" como el le llamaba cuando sonaba en momentos impropios, como por ejemplo _ese… _- Que quieres – Fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta el muchacho que le había saludado con un jovial "¡Inuyasha¡amigo mío, cuanto tiempo¿Cómo estas?"… - Muy bien gracias – espeto miroku con voz musical – Veo que hoy te levantaste de muy buen humor ¿no querido? – Inuyasha bufó y se vio tentado en azotar el teléfono contra la base y culminar esa insulsa llamada.

-Miroku estoy muy… - No pudo terminar la frase porque el otro le interrumpió - ¿Ocupado verdad?... ¡Pero que noticia _tan _inusual! – Inuyasha comenzaba a manosear el auricular impaciente… Al otro lado se escuchaban risas descaradas que _seguro _eran de mujeres, Miroku se excuso por unos segundos de la llamada mientras Inuyasha repasaba mentalmente como demonios eran amigos.

-¿En que nos quedamos? – Resonó la voz del joven en toda la habitación en vista de que Inuyasha se harto de sostener el auricular. – No lo sé, tu eres el que llama para incordiar – Agregó sin ningún asomo de estar de mejor humor que antes. - ¿Qué dices¿Puedes hablar más alto? – La voz de Miroku sonaba ahogada entre más risas y frases que lo aupaban a hacer quien sabía que, pues, por lo visto sostenía esa conversación simultáneamente con uno de sus importantísimos asuntos de "trabajo" como él solía llamarles.

-No- espetó Inuyasha – Ese auricular tuyo, te he dicho mil veces que… - Sin embargo Inuyasha no supo que le había dicho Miroku mil y un veces contando esa ultima pues presionó con sutileza el botón de colgar. –_ Estaba usando el manos libres idiota… - _Agregó para si en un susurro… Giró el respaldo de su silla y vio la imperante ciudad de Tokio alzarse con majestuosidad frente a sus ojos dorados. Ese día, _no sabía por qué… _Se había levantado un de muy mal humor... La pésima noche de sueño, la asquerosa pesadilla que había tenido, donde sus avasalladores recuerdos surgían de nuevo y no le dejaban vivir en paz, y ese presentimiento… Esa congoja que sentía en el pecho desde hacía un tiempo. Como si… _Ella_ estuviese cerca_…_ - Nah…- Se dijo a si mismo intentando convencerse pero sin lograrlo del todo. Su ceño se frunció, odiaba tener que desvelarse sin motivos…Se levantó elegantemente y se estiro sin ningún disimulo… Un "Tock" "Tock" de la puerta le aviso que Saori estaba al otro lado.

-Pase – Dijo sin evitar que se escapara un bostezo luego. Por el resquicio de una de las puertas se asomo una cabeza con una mata de rizos castaños arreglados condemasiada "perfección" para su gusto. Una vez que Saori tanteó el campo de batalla - bueno, la oficina de su jefe - y notó que todo estaba en "aparente" calma, abrió la puerta y pasó con unas carpetas en brazos y sus tacones de aguja viendo su sonido amortiguado por la alfombra roja de la habitación. – Señor Arashima, acaban de llegar estos… - Se detuvo al ver a su jefe al otro lado de la magnífica oficina observando a través del pulido cristal del ventanal. Sabía gracias a sus años de trabajo con él que, esos momentos que se tomaba para contemplar la ciudad desde la exquisita vista que le regalaba su oficina eran, para el, casi _sagrados. _

Se evito molestarlo y con una sonrisa escondida se dirigió al escritorio; (que mas bien parecía una sucesión de esas bonitas pasarelas para desfiles de modas por lo grande que era, que un escritorio), dejó las carpetas sobre el y justo cuando iba a darse media vuelta para marcharse – ya luego le preguntaría al "jefecín", como solía llamarle ella cuando estaba de buenas, si quería revisar personalmente esas carpetas con contrataciones nuevas o se lo dejaría al departamento de personal – sin embargo, el repique del celular que estaba sobre el escritorio rompió a sonar.

Saori miró a Inuyasha que estaba de espaldas a ella con los brazos lazados atrás, y sucesivamente observo el moderno – y costosísimo – aparatito que rompía el tranquilo silencio de la oficina y aparte de chillar molesto con un ensordecedor timbre, vibraba como loco sobre el escritorio. – Saca esa porquería de aquí y atiende – Inquirió la voz profunda y seria de su jefe. Saori siguió las órdenes y se acercó al celular – Y si es Miroku…- Agregó Inuyasha en tono de advertencia y encarando a la joven – Le dices – Su voz tomó un tono peligrosamente dulzón…- que acabo de lanzarme por la ventana de la oficina que esta al final del pasillo del piso 24 de la torre de negocios de los Arashima… Es decir – Agregó Inuyasha entornando los ojos y taladrando con ellos a la castaña – _Su oficina… _- Susurró ella con un dejo de la timidez que no tenia y sonriendo tontamente.

Inuyasha asintió complacido – Si te apresuras a contestar habrá un bono extra este mes en tu cheque querida – La aludida no necesito terminar de oír "extra" cuando ya sus tacones resonaban en el pasillo mientras se movían al compás de sus torneadas piernas – por lo que Inuyasha percibía gracias a las sugerentes faldas que Saori acostumbraba a usar – y su cantarina voz le hablaba a su mejor amigo excusándolo.

-Que querrá ese idiota ahora – Bufó el joven con un deje de diversión… Notablemente de mejor humor se paseó por la oficina y se deshizo del saco gris de Armani que llevaba ese día. La camisa blanca y bordada en hilos de plata revelaba una ancha espalda obtenida por años de trabajo como un vulgar cargador de cajas en los puertos, con unos prominentes hombros blancos a falta de ser besados por el sol, y finalizando en un perfecto y esculpido torso, gracias al endemoniado entrenamiento que el se exigía realizar todos los días – exceptuando ese claro – trotando unos buenos kilómetros en su gimnasio privado y haciendo incontables abdominales.

Si había algo que le ayudaba a aligerar la tensión que su trabajo marcaba en el era hacer ejercicio, por lo cual se había convertido en una de sus adictivas rutinas desde que el joven pudo probarlo. Sus piernas largas se dirigieron con paso ligero al reproductor que estaba junto al TV de plasma de la pared más cercana a la puerta. Oprimió el botón de encender y de un ligero "click" se llevó a cabo el cambio de CD que requería dentro del equipo para que una deliciosa música llenase lentamente la estancia. Se echó sobre uno de los sofás de cuero negro del lugar – Si, era tan adinerado que no solo ocupaba una de las oficinas más grandes e importantes de Japón, sino que se daba el lujo de que esta pareciera más, la recepción de un hotel, que el lugar donde permanecía hasta 12 horas diarias. - Unos rayos solares se colaron por uno de los múltiples ventanales y le arrancaron algunos destellos a su larga e inusual cabellera plateada.

Se llevo una mano a los ojos y los frotó con parsimonia, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Saori irrumpió en su privacidad sin ser tan mal bienvenida como otros pensarían, dejó el celular sobre el escritorio, y en vista de que inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada agrego divertida – no se preocupe señor Arashima, me preocupe en apagarlo, y también cancelé sus entrevistas y reuniones de hoy – Inuyasha asintió si siquiera inmutarse, agradecía de sobre manera lo que la joven aspirante a contador financiero hacía, pues, solo con 20 años era sumamente eficiente y dedicada a su trabajo y para su sorpresa _le conocía bastante bien… _Inuyasha suspiró cansado mientras Saori se tomaba la molestia de encender las persianas que aparecieron de forma automática del techo de la habitación, y con sonidos mecánicos cubrieron cada uno de los inmensos ventanales que ocupaban tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, sumiendo esta en un acogedor lugar para hacer lo que su jefe necesitaba mas en este momento _Dormir… _

-Que pase buena tarde señor – agregó la joven tomando las carpetas que había traído hacía un rato, y los documentos que inuyasha había estado revisando – Mandaré a que traigan su almuerzo mas o menos en un hora – Se llevó un dedo índice que se coronaba con una uña perfectamente arreglada con una manicura francesa al mentón, mientras Inuyasha la observaba inmóvil desde el mueble. Sabia que hacia eso cada vez que repasa mentalmente sus tareas, hasta que finalmente sonrió y agregó – Ah si; el señor Inamura me dijo que viene a visitarle en un par de semanas aprovechando que se aproxima su cumpleaños numero 28, y que ése, era el motivo de su llamada… - Saori se contuvo de decirle lo demás que Miroku le había comentado, como una petición del mismo.

-¿Algo mas? – Saori asintió a la pregunta… - Si señor, también me dijo que – Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo – No de Miroku querida… Me refería a que si no había algo mas _importante _que comentarme… - Saori asintió seria – Si; la señora Kaede mandó un joven desde su mansión a decirle que su departamento nuevo esta listo; y que pronto se dispondrán los obreros para la remodelación de la casa que esta a las afueras de la ciudad. – Inuyasha asintió débilmente, estaba harto ya de tener que vivir en un hotel… Y la mansión… Odiaba la "pequeña y modesta mansión" donde solía vivir su hermano mientras no estaba de viaje (cosa que era en muy contadas ocasiones) - Gracias Saori… Ah… - La joven iba a girar sobre sus tacones mas sin embargo se detuvo – No órdenes el almuerzo… Me voy… - La castaña de bucles demasiado pronunciados para lo natural frunció el ceño… Inuyasha no se digno a mirarla y se limito a agregar – Que pases buenas tardes… -

Con el saco sobre el hombro, la camisa ligeramente arrugada y el cabello rebelándose fuera de la coleta que usaba en la nuca, se marchó cerrando la oficina, dejando encendido el reproductor, el celular muerto sobre la mesa y a Saori estática en medio del lugar asimilando la abrupta decisión… - ¿Sería por algo que dije? – Se rasco la cabeza descuidadamente y encogiéndose de hombros salio de la oficina.

En el elevador de la torre Arashima iba el heredero y gerente de la compañía sumido en sus pensamientos y con la certeza de que había encontrado la respuesta a la congoja que no le había dejado dormir, y que lo tenia abstraído desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Con pasos ligeros llego al sótano y se acercó al parquero con halos de preocupación.

El anciano encargado se sobresaltó al verlo acercarse y saltó del asiento agregando su cordial – Buenas señor Arashima¿llamo a su chofer? – Inuyasha lo observo penetrante… - Si no me cayera tan bien, señor Okura, le juro que lo despediría en este mismo instante… - Agrego con voz irritada… - Déme las llaves del deportivo… Sabe bien que no ando con chofer, ni nada de esas payasadas… Para eso tengo las manos, los pies, y mi certificado de manejo. – El anciano asintió nervioso y corrió al escaparate donde estaban las llaves de la flotilla de autos de la empresa. – Te...Tenga señor – Agrego notablemente nervioso por el explosivo humor de perros que su jefe tenia ese día. – Gracias - Gruñó el, y se alejo con sus pasos resonando en el amplio espacio del estacionamiento.

Alrededor de una hora después el coche estaba aparcado frente a una imperiosa y hermosa mansión al estilo oriental. El sol comenzaba a caer y su ánimo amenazaba a irse con la puesta del sol. Se sentía alicaído y apático y no necesitaba muchos dedos de frente para saber la razón. Frente a él, se erguía su pasado. Su linaje, uno de los mas importantes de Japón, quizás remontaba a siglos, y sin embargo, el lo sentía como algo tan… _Lejano… Impropio… Fuera de el… _Suspiró y pasándose las manos por el largo cabello entró en el lugar.

Sabía bien que no estaba desabitado… Si es que 3 personas eran suficientes para habitar un sitio así claro. Advirtiendo su llegada el ama de llaves le esperaba en el vestíbulo – Buenas tardes señor Arashima – Dijo la mujer entrada en años haciéndole una reverencia una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El no la conocía como a Kaede –su estimada ama de llaves - pero le había visto el par de veces que había acudido a ese sitio ya…Cosa que le bastaba para saber que si pudiese vivir un siglo, un siglo sería el que hubiese vivido bajo esas elegantes paredes que tantas generaciones y secretos albergaban.

-Buenas tarde señora Yura – Se limito a agregar el con una sencilla reverencia. Cuando comenzaba a descalzarse entró un hombre de avanzada edad también y de corta estatura… Le había visto unos minutos antes cuando abrió de par en par el portón de la mansión - Joven Arashima¿desea que guarde el… - La pregunta quedo en el aire cuando inuyasha negó y se coloco en pie – No se preocupe señor Kido, no me quedare mucho, así que no es necesario que se moleste en mover el carro.- miró de forma sucesiva a la anciana engalanada con un adusto kimono acorde a las exigencias de ese lugar tan… Ancestral – Si necesita mis servicios, sabe que en cada habitación hay una campanilla, basta que la haga sonar… No se preocupe usted tampoco señora Yura… Me encargare personalmente de buscarla si la necesito – Agregó el joven en tono educado. La anciana asintió y se excuso con el portero dejándole a solas con su amargo sentimiento de desasosiego producido por el lugar al que el bien podría llamar _hogar_.

Recorrió en silencio el ala este de la mansión… Todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas como los recuerdos a los cuales el se negaba a entrar. Un ligero y dulzon perfume de mujer acompasaba el sonido de sus pasos ligeros y lentos. Una mano pálida y fuerte acarició la puerta de la última habitación del pasillo. La puerta corrediza contemplaba un hermoso paisaje pintado a mano… Y trataba fallidamente de aplacar el aroma que provenía del interior. Adentro no se escuchaba nada y afuera menos; obviando claro su respiración contenida y su corazón acelerado que clamaba por ser oído pese a que la fiereza con la que latía no lo hacia tan imposible; contuvo la respiración unos instantes mientras la puerta hacía su acostumbrado sonido raposo al ser corrida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar de que lo mas lógico era que llevase el elaborado peinado de las geishas, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo vestía… Así que se sentía tranquila cuando la brisa le mecía los cabellos con suavidad… Eran calidas y largas hebras negras, brillantes como hilos de plata y oscuras como las noches sin luna. Hacían un pragmático juego con su pálida piel blanca besada por la dulzura de la nieve, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a su voz cantarina y susurrante. Sus ojos, diestros en el arte de encantar, reprender o mimar eran entornados como los de un felino y claros como el agua o el espejo que solía devolverle la imagen de una criatura preciosa por fuera y hueca por dentro.

Recorrió una vez más el sitio donde hubiese crecido, con sus orbes grises (Si, es mi fic y quiero que sean grises ) y, comprobó que pese a que los años hacían estragos en la gente dejándole en algunos casos irreconocibles, en ese hermoso lugar no. Suspiro cansada y observó el sobre que tenia el mano detenidamente como si pudiese entrever así, lo que este contenía.

Reconoció inmediatamente el imperioso sello de una de las familias más importantes de Japón en aquel entonces… "Inamura" Susurro para si… Su voz era como una brisa de media tarde que no buscaba ser elegante ni hermosa mas sin embargo _lo era_…

La familia Inamura tenia muy buenas relaciones con el dueño del templo donde ella residía… ¿Paradójico no? Una geisha viviendo en un templo y no en una _okiya_, aunque recordemos que las okiyas abandonaron hace tiempo a Japón. Volviendo al tema, me refiero al dueño como tal pues; al ser hijo único de su generación; y este no haberse ocupado de entrenar monjes, fue quien heredó el recinto.

El sin embargo pudo haber sido una de esas figuras sagradas que inspiran tranquilidad y sopor de no haber sido porque de joven fue presa de un amor tan pasional, que nunca terminó sus estudios de monje. Los pocos ahorros que su humilde familia tenia los consumió en ese amor, y hoy en día, el templo de la familia Miyazaki (familia que la había adoptado a ella) se encontraba en una terrible miseria… Habiendo tenido tantas generaciones de monjes celebres y recibiendo buenas ofrendas de onerosas familias fue que la de monjes se hizo de una excelente red de relaciones. Hoy en día, gracias a eso y a la 'gala de buen elocuencia' de la que se jacta el señor miyazaki es que logra resolverles la vida a el, y a las personas que viven en el templo.

Es por ello que siendo ella tan joven y con sus adquiridas mañas y fachas de Geishas (pues distaba mucho de ser una 100 real) el señor Miyazaki accedió a entregarla a un miembro de la familia Inamura (Alguien que por lo visto poseía mucho dinero y no se molestaba en gastarlo)… Sin embargo, gracias a las condiciones que la joven Geisha presentaba, - bastaba solo con verla para saber de que hablo – fue que no realizaron solo un 'cambio de casa' sino mas bien un 'intercambio comercial'…

Ella; a cambio de la buena suma que albergaba el cheque que pagaría las deudas acaudalas por los años del templo; y que le permitiría al señor Miyazaki (quien no ostentaba de lujo ni sirvientes sino ayudantes) vivir con tranquilidad y soledad hasta que acabasen sus días. Técnicamente, si lo vemos como una vulgar venta ambos salen ganado, sin embargo se que les agradara saber como sale la joven de todo este asunto …

Volvió a posar la vista en la carta mientras caminaba por las pasarelas de la casa. Nunca había visto a su comprador…. Y el señor Miyazaki no le había dicho en calidad de _que, _la estaba vendiendo. A fin de cuentas… Se le había criado formándose como una Geisha, aunque sus circunstancias no fueran las de una real, como la mujer que la había formado en las artes que solía practicar antes de morir y con las cuales había enamorado al anciano del templo.

Sin embargo, al vivir en un templo, aislada de una sociedad que evolucionaba mientras ella veía a sango atar su _obi_, no había visto que las costumbres revolucionaban y los _hombres _cambiaban… Hablando de hombres, ella nunca había tenido trato alguno con un _espécimen _de ese tipo… exceptuando por supuesto al señor miyazaki, que era un anciano y siempre le había visto como a una hija… Por lo tanto… ¿De que servirían todos los aprendizajes si nunca los había practicado?... Confiaba en que _todo saldría siempre bien… _Suspiro cansada de tantas cavilaciones… ¿Y si ese hombre la había comprado para convertirse en su _danna?... _Esa duda la asediaba y no la dejaba dormir muy bien… Después de todo… Ella no había pasado ni por su _mizuage _aun.

Llegó finalmente al recibidor, y tan absorta estaba de sus pensamientos, que no notó que estaba parada como una hermosa estatua clavada en el recibidor sin colocarse los _zori _y terminar de salir; como minutos antes tenia previsto. Observo una vez mas la carta en su mano y tomando el paraguas salio al jardín….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Año: El mismo  
Lugar: Un costosísimo hotel en Nueva York

Un largísimo cabello azabache derramado sobre la almohada hacía un perfecto y maravilloso contraste con la pureza de las sabanas blancas de seda hindú donde dormía placidamente la joven de aproximadamente 24 años. Sus magníficos ojos azul índigo no podían observarse pues unos parpados pesados y coronados por una espesa capa de pestañas los cubría…

Mucho más allá un hombre de magníficas proporciones corporales, rasgos felinos y un cabello plateado largísimo observaba quedamente el despertar de la ciudad. Escucho una serie de sonidos guturales femeninos mientras su esposa se desperezaba en la cama y permitía ver un ápice de sus senos desnudos escapando bajo el manto de las sabanas que le cubría.

La joven pestañeo repetidas veces y al acariciar el colchón y sentirlo frío en el lugar que su esposo habría de estar ocupando; paseo su mirada por la habitación y sonrió al verlo caminar hacia una de las butacas a recoger su bata de dormir y colocársela; pues no era costumbre de él pasearse desnudo frente a ella… - Buenos días amor – Susurro ella cuando el se acerco a la cama ataviado con una exquisita bata masculina de color acero. El se limito a observarla y antes de que ella alegara una queja por su falta de elocuencia, tomo las sabanas que le cubrían descuidadamente el torso y las corrió para observarla nuevamente…

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse cual adolescente al sentirse tan escrutada, no era la primera vez que le veía así obviamente, pero siempre que le hacia el amor se ocupaba de apagar las luces antes y ser sumamente silencioso y cortés. Sin embargo esa mañana los rayos solares entraban por el majestuoso ventanal de la suite iluminando sus redondeados y dorados pechos mientras su cabello se desparramaba rebelde en sus hombros y su espalda y sus ojos observaban el violáceo color de los de su marido…

El dejó de observarla para posar su vista en sus ojos y pese a que no hizo ningún gesto, el sonrojo que evocaba en las mejillas de su amada era suficientes para estremecerle toda la espalda y hacerle sentir satisfecho… Sentado frente a ella se acerco más y la miro más profundamente… Ella estaba tan absorta que no notó cuando silenciosa pero apasionadamente Sesshomaru Arashima se posesiono violentamente de sus labios y una de sus manos se perdía entre sus hermosas curvas…

Entre la pasional caricia que ella respondía gustosa dejo escapar una sonrisa y un ahogado 'tomare eso como un _buenos días a ti también amor' _que bastó para que su esposo descorriera la sabana completa y la alzara en vilo cual si fuera una pluma, invitándola a bañarse con el sin siquiera hacer mas gestos que observar el baño y a ella sucesivamente…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contuvo ligeramente la respiración… Su corazón latía de forma tan desbocada que lo sentía golpeteándole en la garganta. La habitación estaba intacta, tal como la hubiese dejado su dueña al morir… El futon extendido e impecable sobre una pequeña tarima que estaba al fondo de la habitación, iluminado tenuemente por la luz que entraba por el pequeño ventanal en forma de una hoja de cerezo…

Un poco mas allá, un exquisito tocador con tres cajas de laca negras colocadas a los lados y frente al espejo de cuerpo medio que se sostenía con la pared. Entre los gaveteros del tocador había un espacio donde estaba un pequeño cojín rojo como la sangre, con las huellas de las rodillas de la mujer que día a día se colocaba allí para hacer realidad el impactante hechizo de su maquillaje blanquecino y sus labios rojos. Se acercó al tocador siendo punzado por la curiosidad y no pudo evitar tomar el lugar de quien lo usase antiguamente para ver su imagen reflejada en el hermoso e impecable espejo. Se sintió culpable cuando abrió una de las cajas de laca y notó como sus huellas dactilares quedaban impregnadas sobre la superficie manchándola y dejando un rastro inusual sobre la brillante y fina superficie.

Sonrió apesadumbrado cuando encontró un juego de pinceles en un escalón de la caja de maquillaje, algunos estaban secos a causa de la pintura que nunca les limpiaron. En el escalón de abajo había barras pigmentadas de diferentes tonalidades. Inuyasha arrugo la cara en un gesto de incertidumbre, sabía como se veían pero no cómo se usaban… Optó por dejar la curiosidad muerta y volvió a cerrar la caja. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y con cuidado pulió la superficie hasta que se aseguró de que no tenía ninguna marca de si.

Se levanto apesadumbrado del tocador e ignorando las puertas corredizas que seguro eran del baño dio otro vistazo a la habitación… Un pequeño estante en una esquina con muchas revistas relativas al arte de aquellas mujeres misteriosas y hermosas. Una que otra novela romántica y un pequeño diario sellado con un candado de oro macizo. Sonrió al recordar que el tenía la llave guardada. En la pared había toda una colección de extravagantes abanicos de diferentes colores y texturas utilizados seguro en las danzas, todos sin embargo tenían el mismo detalle, una borla hecha de hilos de plata con una diminuta letra I en todas ellas. _Izayoi… _Rememoró el muchacho en su cabeza. En otra esquina de la habitación estaba un _shamisen _armado y colocado sobre un pequeño montículo especial hecho de la más fina madera pulida y olorosa a ese perfume dulzor que embriagaba toda la habitación. Bajo el montículo estaba el saco brocado con hilos de oro donde seguro era guardado el shamisen para trasladarlo.

Suspiro una vez mas y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapase de su boca cuando reparó en un jarrón de bonitos dibujos donde había una colección de paraguas lacados de diferentes colores como pudo el apreciar pese a que estaban cerrados.

Miró por última vez la puerta que había ignorado previamente y con el deseo de inspeccionar todo una vez mas se acercó a ella y la corrió. Contuvo ligeramente la respiración… "_no recordaba este lugar" _se reprocho a si mismo… ante sus ojos se alzaba una magnifica galería con numerosos estantes que contenían hasta 5 cajas lacadas de diferentes colores y con diferentes inscripciones. Cada uno tenia una fecha especifica supuso el que fue la fecha en que la geisha dueña de ellos lo obtuvo. Hacia la parte de atrás de la galería habían una especie de barras de madera que salían de la pared donde estaban colgados los kimonos que supuso el eran los mas costosos. Vio uno en particular que atrajo muchísimo su atención. Un kimono negro sumamente hermoso, con un dragón plateado bordado desde el bajo hasta casi medio fémur, tenía unos espectaculares ojos zafiros que brillaban con la luz que entraba del ventanal que habían colocado en el techo cubierto por una fina capa de papel que protegía contra la lluvia mas no contra la luz del sol que permitía observar con claridad la magnifica colección que allí descansaba. Vio también estantes que lindaban con el suelo y que bordeaban toda la galería donde había diferentes _zori _supuso que dependiendo de la estación o el kimono.

Volvió a observar el kimono negro y el dragón de pequeños ojos azules lo miraba escrutándolo tal como lo hacia _ella… _paso saliva lentamente e ignorando la puerta que estaba al final de la galería – la que si daba al baño – salio del lugar corriendo la puerta quizás con demasiado ímpetu y decidió irse a su habitación mascullando para si cosas ininteligibles para el idioma de quienes no son resentidos para con el amor lúcido y efímero.

Esa noche se escucharía en la mansión el silencioso lamento de la embriaguez de aquel a quien le arrebataron _su pasado _y le robaron las esperanzas para _su futuro… _

Sin embargo… _Toda oscuridad guarda su digna luz, y para el, esa luz llegaría pronto, permitiéndole ver cuan equivocado estaba en lo que al amor y su significado se refería… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los grillos cantaban esa noche anunciando una posible lluvia. Estaban a mediados de septiembre y los cerezos derramaban sus flores por doquier… Ella fatigada ya de sacudirlas había permitido que algunas se posaran tranquilas en su cabello como si adornos caros y bellos fuesen. había leido la carta por tercera vez sin encontrarle más sentido que una frase importante:

_En dos semanas vendré a buscarte y allí hablaremos sobre el por qué de tu compra…_

Decía muchas otras cosas claro está. Que si por la calidad de su condición de Geisha, el le aseguraría una vida cómoda y con todo lo que ella necesitase, que si necesitaba un _vestidor _el lo encontraría – pese a que ella ya lo tenia y pensaba llevárselo con ella – que tratara de no verse a si misma como un zapato o una piedra que se estaba comprando sino como una maravillosa oportunidad que el le brindaría para conocer el mundo _y muchas otras cosas. _

Bufo molesta. Ya se había resignado a no poder hacer mas nada que interpretar su papel de forma correcta, pero rezaba a Buda cada vez que se acordaba porque el tipo no fuera 1) un viejo decrepito, 2) un morboso sádico y enfermo, 3) un filoso poeta que la utilizaría de musa para el resto de sus días y no le dejaría salir… pues, esa era su plena intención… _salir, _conocer ese mundo que le esperaba afuera y exhibir aquellas maravillosas costumbres que le habían obsequiado y sabia bien, se habían extinto si no completa, parcialmente de ese mundo corroído por el consumismo y las industrias.

Observo el lago y se acerco silenciosamente a él. Una exuberante mujer se reflejaba en sus aguas y le devolvía una triste y fría mirada. Vestía un hermoso kimono no muy costoso pero si bien elaborado. Lloraba… La joven del agua lloraba silenciosamente… ¿Algún día le devolvieran su rostro¿Algún día su alma dejaría de llorar?... Se sentía como una gota de agua arrastrada por la lluvia, el viento, el _destino… _

_Supiera ella que el destino poco tenía que ver en esto… Pues, cuando dos gotas de lluvia deben unirse para formar una sola, no hay quien o que, capaz de desunirlas… _

_Pasaron las dos semanas y el ambiente era cada vez más frío y tempestuoso… Un triste día de otoño a la puerta del templo llegó caminando serenamente un joven… No tendría más de 28 años, y su cabello azabache brillaba no más que su sonrisa jovial y sus ojos gallardos y astutos. Era de complexión alta y atlética, vestía un bonito traje negro con la camisa desabotonada recordándole que tenía esa chispa de remilgado. Su caminar era adusto y elegante al mismo tiempo, sus pasos resonaban contra la recién barrida piedra del templo, y la brisa ululaba suavemente anunciando su llegada… _

_Una joven en el jardín aguardaba tranquilamente sentada en un banco… Vestía un precioso kimono rojo de estampados otoñales y un obi castaño con bordados en tonos cobrizos… Sus ojos platinados observaban tranquilamente al joven que atravesaba el puentecito para llegar a la casa principal. El no había caído en cuenta de que ella estaba allí, mas sin embargo al agitar cuidadosamente su abanico el viento quiso acompañarla y una brisa fuerte estremeció el templo… Algunas hojas cayeron atrayendo así la atención del joven que se detuvo de un golpe seco a mitad del puente…_

_Miro a su derecha con ligera altivez y su semblante sereno se desdoblo en una mueca de asombro cuando observo aquella hermosa criatura que esperaba al otro lado del pequeño lago. Se había colocado en pie y hacia una profunda reverencia… el joven pensó que el elegante y elaborado moño que vestía se vería amenazado por la realidad y se desmoronaría, mas sin embargo no se movió ni un ápice…._

_No fue entonces el peinado, ni la belleza del kimono lo que mas impacto a Inamura… Fue aquel par… Dos gemas metálicas entornadas que le observaban con altivez y profunda seriedad esperando que el se acercase, pues ella no movía ni un músculo de su rostro…._

_Recordó una de las enseñanzas de la señoraSoichi "deja que el destino sea quien venga a ti, pues si tu te afanas en buscarlo podrás tropezar y arruinar el hermoso atuendo que de hoy en adelante vestirás pequeña…." _

_Miroku volvió en sus pasos por el puente y saltando algunas ramitas por aquí y por allá llego a su encuentro sacudiéndose las ropas y sintiéndose como el adolescente más estupido e inexperto del mundo… sonrió abiertamente y la joven repitió la reverencia…. "Bienvenido sea, señor Inamura", pronuncio con una delicada voz a su destino…………._

_En otro lado del mundo un alto hombre de ojos violáceos acompañado de una mujer de largos cabellos negros recibían las amables "bienvenidos sean señores Arashima" al jet privado donde subían para regresar tras dos años de ausencia a…. Japón… El hombre sereno e imperturbable como siempre… La mujer un tanto nerviosa por el encuentro que seguro debería de pasar al llegar a Japón, y lo que este significaba para ella… Suspiró inquieta mientras se arreglaba el cinturón de seguridad y observando por la ventana vio el sol poniéndose para dar cabida a una magnifica noche con un cielo salpicado de estrellas……… Inuyasha………Pronto, nos volveremos a ver… Fue el último pensamiento que acudió a la joven señora Arashima antes de que el avión encendiera los motores y ella bajara la pantalla de la ventanilla._

_Inuyasha…… el aludido alzó su mirada iracundo al sentir ese débil llamado… sabia que donde estuviese ella estaría pensando en el justo en ese momento… ¿estaría haciendo el amor con el animal hereje de su hermano¿su colchón estaría en cambio frío por la ausencia del mismo?... Su mente comenzó a palpitar a causa de un odioso dolor de cabeza y se acomodo mejor en la roca donde estaba sentado meditando mientras el agua helada del manantial caía como una cascada sobre su cuerpo entumeciéndolo y adormeciéndole los sentidos. _

_Sus sentidos… hacia tanto tiempo que estaban en sopor, que al ser llamados de nuevo a despertar, semejante queja darían… Una gota cristalina cayó de una de sus pestañas y se unió a otra que estaba sobre su palma abierta…. Suspiró cansado… mientras dejaba las dos gotas de agua seguir con la corriente…. _

Continuara………

Bueno, aquí esta, salio un poco antes de lo previsto pero es solo un pequeño bocado a ver que tal cae. El fic surgió como ya coloque en mi profile, como una idea tras leer Memorias de una Geisha y quedar tan prendada del libro que nos da una breve vista a esa cultura tan enigmática y mística.

Para mi cultura (la occidental) normalmente son tildadas de simples prostitutas que se valían de sus artes para salir mas costosas que una común y corriente. quizás este fic no sea tan largo como otros, pero si es muy apasionado y por ello me agrado mucho la idea de subirlo. Espero les guste, y sin mas nada que agregar por el momento… Me despido… Espero obviamente correcciones si las hay comentarios si los desean y algún ápice de calor humano que me motive a terminar.

Aquí están algunas palabras que quizás si no habéis leído el libro (todas las definiciones que yo utilice las extraeré de allí, por lo tanto si están erradas no es mi culpa, quizás sea mala traducción o ese tipo de cosas) no podréis comprender.

Okiya: Casa donde viven las geishas, las cuales se encargan de comprar a las niñas desde muy pequeñas y las ponen a trabajar como criadas hasta que van a la escuela de Geishas a iniciar sus estudios y poder convertirse en el futuro en la geisha que su okiya espera (una exitosa) y así poder pagar todas las deudas de manutención que ha ido acumulando a lo largo de su estancia en la misma.

Obi especie de cinto que se ata sobre el kimono y lleva numerosos y complicados nudos, dependiendo del tipo de geisha este obi será con los extremos colgantes o recogidos (una aprendiza y una geisha completa por su mayoría de edad respectivamente)

Zori: no se si tengan mas definiciones pero son los zapatos que usan las geishas y con como unas sandalias de playa actuales de esas que tienen plataforma, se hacen de diversos materiales y si han visto la película verán lo complicados que son para llevar (caminar).

Danna: hombre que toma a la geisha como su amante, dándole la independencia de su okiya pagando sus deudas o manteniéndola mientras allí vive si es hija (adoptiva o propia) de la okiya. El danna es como el marido de las geishas mas no lo es completamente pues no la toma como su esposa dado que las geishas no se casan o tienen hijos pues dejan de serlo. El danna de una geisha se encarga de pagarle todo, desde kimonos, hasta el medico, las presentaciones, joyas, etc. Obviamente en el Japón actual quedan muy pocas geishas no se en que calidad viven hoy, si como mera exhibición de las anteriores o si trabajan como las del pasado. Pero si se que es muy poco probable que hoy en día existan dannas o hombres que sostengan a una geisha como amante en las mismas condiciones que lo hacían los de antaño. Obviamente para nuestra Geisha que esta criada a las formas mas tradicionales es natural pensar que la compraron como amante. Pese a que no fue totalmente así.-

Mizuage: las geishas antes de ser amantes son niñas inocentes y es por eso que la primera vez que una geisha tiene relaciones con un hombre o un hombre la toma, por así decirlo, es un hecho al que se le llama mizuage y el cual antiguamente era cobrado, dependiendo del costo del mismo, se disparaba la popularidad de la geisha. Cuando nuestra geisha (no, no les voy a decir el nombre XD para ello tendrán que seguir leyendo y averiguar quien es) habla de que no ha pasado por su mizuage quiere decir que pese a que ya esta en la mayoría de edad y todo eso sigue siendo doncella.

Bien, si se me escapo algo, y quieren saber la definición no duden en mandarme un mail o con un review me hacen llegar la pregunta. Por ahora me despido esperando les haya gustado el Cáp.

Un beso

Kisuna.

"_Los hombres cuentan con mentiras la verdad, y los políticos tapan la verdad con las mentiras"_

_V, texto extraído de V for Vendetta._


End file.
